U.R.T.V.
U.R.T.V. units, or "'U-'''DO '''R'e't'''ro '''V'irus" units, are a series of biological organic weapons whose life energy wavelength cancels that of U-DO ("God"), with the 666th child having the most anti-U-DO capabilities. They are not machines or androids; they are cellular biological organisms like humans, but with the added supernatural ability to emit wave frequencies. They are the 669 biological children of Dr. Dmitri Yuriev, head of the Yuriev Institute. They are also Designer Children and Life Recycling Variants as a result of the Life Recycling Act. U.R.T.V.s were genetically engineered from the eggs of an anonymous female donor. All U.R.T.V. units have their number imprinted in red on their right palm. It is implied that they are unable to remove the imprint as it is embedded into their skin. The first 665 U.R.T.V. units died in the Miltian Conflict, leaving only the four Variants as survivors (666, 667, 668, 669). Abilities U.R.T.V.s can produce anti-waves designed to resist U-DO, but these anti-waves will not neutralize each other. The waveform collision between these anti-waves will release enormous amounts of thermal energy, resulting in the destruction of anything near them, including the U.R.T.V.s. They can also communicate to other U.R.T.V.s telepathically. Variants U.R.T.V. units 666 – 669 originated from the same embryonic culture as the others, but were then subjected to an induced mutation to develop their unique gifts. This accounts for the differences in hair and eye color despite their shared embryonic origins. These four mutants are known as the Variants. The blond-haired blue-eyed standard U.R.T.V. Units 001 – 665 share one collective group consciousness and are unable to think individually, and regard units 666 – 669 as "monsters" due to being mutants with individual minds and consciousnesses, as well as possessing emotions. 1 – 665 have weaker anti-waveforms compared to the variants. Most female U.R.T.V.s (such as Citrine) are unstable and usually die very quickly. * Unit #666 is nicknamed "Rubedo" and is the leader of the male U.R.T.V.s. His special power is that he can control the rate of growth of his cells. * Unit #667 is nicknamed "Albedo". His special power is the ability to regenerate his bodily tissue cells very quickly and without limit on the times done so. Rubedo and Albedo were conjoined twins who were connected at their backs around their right sides until the 28th week after conception. Given the nature of conjoined twins, this was either natural or part of some advanced form of medicine. * Unit #668 is nicknamed "Citrine" and is the leader of the female U.R.T.V.s. * Unit #669 is nicknamed "Nigredo" and his special power is the ability to hypnotically manipulate and control people's thoughts. Rubedo.png|Rubedo (Gaignun Kukai Jr., or Jr.) - 666 Xenosaga8838828.png|Albedo Piazzolla - 667 Citrine.png|Citrine - 668 Nigredo.png|Nigredo (Gaignun Kukai) - 669 Miltian Conflict A moment before the U.R.T.V.s were to destroy U-DO, Rubedo had a vision of the Old Miltian planet being destroyed in an enormous explosion. Rubedo, fearing for the lives of his companions, broke the psychic bond that would produce the anti-waves. Unfortunately, this left them with no protection against U-DO. U-DO caused the deaths of or drove mad all of the standard U.R.T.V.s. It then infected Albedo and drove him mad as well. It was learned in Episode III that it would have been impossible for the U.R.T.V.s to destroy U-DO, as it cannot be destroyed. It might have been possible, however, to destroy U-DO's observation terminals, Abel and Abel's Ark. The U.R.T.V.s then went berserk, killing innocent civilians throughout Miltia. After the Miltian Conflict, the only documented surviving U.R.T.V.s were Nigredo and Rubedo, though Albedo and Citrine survived as well. However, Nigredo and Rubedo hide the fact they are U.R.T.V.s from the general public. Symbolism There were 669 units created. Unit 666 acts as symbolism for the Number of the Beast. chaos made an allusion in Xenosaga Episode II, insinuating that the four variant U.R.T.V.s are the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in the Xenosaga universe. Albedo is the white rider "Conquest/Pestilence," Rubedo is the red rider, "War," and Nigredo is the black rider, "Famine." However it is not known who Death is. Most assume that Citrine is the pale rider, Death, as she is the fourth U.R.T.V. variant. The names of the Variants derive from magnum opus, an alchemical term for the process of creating the philosopher's stone (immortality), symbolic of Yuriev's wish. Trivia * In Episode I and II, it's U.R.T.V. However, in the Episode III database, it is URTV. * For Episode I, there was a commercial made featuring the births of the U.R.T.V.s Gallery 085Rubedo.png|Rubedo's U.R.T.V. uniform. 057Nigredo.png|Nigredo's U.R.T.V. uniform. YurievRoom2.png|Shion viewing the U.R.T.V. pods at the Yuriev Institute. 29.png|U.R.T.V.s. trying to defeat U-DO with their "spiritual link" during the Miltian Conflict. URTVKill1.png|U.R.T.V.s killing people in the war. URTVKill2.png|U.R.T.V.s killing people in the war. Category:Species Category:U.R.T.V. units Category:Enemies